pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mystical Rune Plate/@comment-176.198.200.168-20180822083734/@comment-45075715-20200219062350
@Gorvex From my understanding you enjoy the mod imposing superficial constrains on yourself like no horse archers. I can imagine with those sorts of restrictions that the STR req isn't too much as a really late-game armor while a combat beast might still be beneficial late game to turn the tides of battle if you're avoiding bows and especially mounted archers. ... but I tend to play without those restrictions and my priorities tend to favor CKO and upgrades before rune armor, and even rune weapon before rune armor (and rune weapon is still low-priority). By the time I have upgraded CKO units, it almost doesn't matter what equipment my character has while my CKO units steamroll every battle. So I find it kind of boring to use qualis gems on this armor late game -- it's like powerplaying taken to a point with very diminishing returns to a most trivial and negligible point once I got my upgraded CKOs. If we're talking about a point where my STR is like 40+ let alone 25+ from elixirs (which I also don't bother with as I also prefer Dust of Twilight over elixir by this point), my troops are so powerful that it doesn't really matter so much whether I'm completely naked in battle or wearing the finest armor. My character no longer needs to participate at that point to make a diff even against Noldor troops -- he won't make much of a diff even if he tries to make a diff while my CKO troops tear things up left and right. Reducing the STR requirements substantially might make this armor very interesting as a viable thing to equip and rush to acquire to benefit substantially early-mid game in exchange for the efforts (although I still can't imagine a scenario where I'd want to use my first qualis gem from Rane for it, but I might shift it to a higher priority than rune weapon if it had low STR requirements for certain character builds). If we're talking really late game then the equipment my character and companions can equip cease to be so interesting with my CKOs wiping everything out before my character can barely attack anything. If the STR reqs are like 12 and maybe super low like 6 with sapphire, that'd make it extremely unique and not just powerful and a potential game changer in battle for INT-based builds if it can be acquired reasonably early (which would still be difficult enough to do to not make the armor anywhere close to being OP in my opinion). I really think it's a fine idea to reduce it. Otherwise I don't see the point so much. Even with the restrictions you impose on yourself, do you really benefit that much from this armor by the time you can actually equip it when you favor only increasing INT on level ups and elixirs for all other attributes (after drinking 11 elixirs if I understand correctly given your favorite character build)? Is your character still making a big difference in turning the tides of battle or reducing casualties compared to just letting your troops do almost all the work by this point? Given that this is pretty much the most costly and difficult armor to acquire in the game, I think it needs something to make it viable and a potentially priority to pursue before it ceases to make much of a difference in battle -- something that might be worth pursuing and having early-mid game.